


the broken light of stars

by dame_chastain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, AU: Canon divergence, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Free Verse, Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Megstiel - Freeform, Poetry, poem, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dame_chastain/pseuds/dame_chastain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megstiel - Castiel and Meg, with all the nighttime in the world - until, quite suddenly, dawn breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the broken light of stars

Entwined  
 _mmm_  
under a streetlamp  
what could have been  
 _she giggles_  
hazy in their heads  
oh what could have been?  
 _and he hums laughter into_  
 _her mouth_  
strange thing  
laughter  
a bright buzzing thing  
like her joyful broken  
 _hey clarence_  
smile  
and her blazing  
soul  
 _oh_  
there among the dark  
 _clarence_  
there among the ruin  
(and the burning in her demon bones)  
 _there are fingers at his spine and  
tangled in her long dark hair_

in an instant there is  
a white room and a dark suit  
 _there is a demon girl in the dark-bright_  
 _pressed heavy to him_  
 _but she is small and heaven is_  
 _oh so large_

regrettable, says the suit  
but of course this is  
the way it must be

_there is a demon girl in the heavy night_  
 _there is a girl pressed into the cold meta_ l  
 _under the streetlamp_  
 _and her laughing lips_  
 _and her teasing tongue_  
 _and her fingers leading him on_

we meant  
the suit continues  
to leave you the spoils of war  
 _(we can_  
 _shake the earth apart_  
 _she whispers)_  
she was to be your prize  
it is regrettable  
it is understandable  
you understand

under a streetlamp  
what could have been  
 _hey clarence_  
echoes strange in stolen breaths and  
 _you earned your wings yet?_  
kisses claimed on the asylum wall

but a soldier takes apart his toys  
with care

_he wanted_  
 _to take her apart_  
 _hot and slow beneath the night_  
 _against the street-light_

but  
clinically  
he thrusts  
a knife into her belly  
a prayer into her heart

there is a demon girl  
under the streetlamp and -  
with the sun rising  
infecting, invading -  
 _he hopes it is a blessing_  
 _to kill her_  
 _with grace_


End file.
